


My Everything

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "marry me"





	My Everything

Dragging Angela away from her work was…challenging, to say the least. She spent every moment she could trying to make the world better, one life at a time. But she was only one person. A talented, genius person, but singular nonetheless. She was the strongest person you knew, but not even she could carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. She blamed herself for every life she could not save and criticised every move she made, going over it again and again for how it could be better. In trying to make everyone else’s life better, she took from her own- barely eating or sleeping, throwing herself further into her work to avoid grief setting in after a failure. Angela burned herself up to keep others warm, and she was close to reducing herself to ash. It took days of convincing but when you suggested that her work was suffering due to her fatigue she had to admit defeat and take a break. As much as she refused to admit it, she needed a distraction and she needed her greatest support: you.

No matter how weak or how helpless she felt, you never failed to make her feel strong. When she felt low your love made her high. And being in your arms, being soothed by the steady rise and fall of your chest, she felt do goddamn high right now. The television chattering before you both was white noise to her in this moment. Lost in thought, she mindlessly fiddled with a loose thread of the soft blanket that enveloped you both, before being brought back down to earth by you voice.

“Hey, Angela!” you repeated, giving her a small nudge, “Reality calling, you alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, excuse me Liebling, I was…miles away,” she replied with a small smile, reaching up and brushing a stray strand of hair from your face before cupping your cheek. She hummed softly while rubbing her thumb across your cheekbone.

“Really? Hadn’t noticed. I know, the film isn’t that great, let’s just watch something else. How about-?”

“Marry me,” she breathed, forcing you to pause in both movement and breath. You could only stare at her in stunned silence, confusion painted across your features. A smile tugged at her lips for a brief moment before she pressed them against yours.

“Ange…What?!” you finally exclaimed after she pulled away. Her forehead rested against yours and she took a moment to compose herself with a deep, shaking breath.

“I love you. You are my world. My sun, moon and stars. You are my everything. So…(Y/N), will you marry me?”


End file.
